The ropes that bind us
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: DH abusive r/s. What happens when Hermy finds out? She brings someone unexpected in the picture. Can he help? Slash, cutting...
1. The ropes around the wrists

(Revamped/reformatted!)

Hey again!

First off, get this out of the way:

D/C JKR OWNS ALL HARRY POTTER PEOPLE. ALL I OWN IS MY SICK AND TWISTED LITTLE MIND.

k. Second,

WARNING: CONTAINS VIOLENCE. ABUSE. Cutting. You'll see. Slash!

Alrighty. My friends read this and said it rocked. They were hooked and I only hope you will be too. This is an OPEN SLASH story. NOT gross and graphic kuz I wont write that. But theres kissing and stuff.

Anyhoo.

Please enjoy!  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Bye guys. I'm going out to meet Draco." Hermione nodded goodbye and Ron waved. When Harry first told them he was gay and dating Malfoy, Hermione found it amusing that two enemies were so much alike and dating none the less. Ron however, gave the expected reaction and blew up. Now, both had accepted it as long as they didn't have to be anywhere near Malfoy.

So, Harry headed out to the dungeons to meet his beloved blonde. After a while walking in the dank, creepy place, he felt the long, slender, familiar hands grab his shoulder lightly and spin him around. He met the familiar warm lips filled with anticipation. Today however, he pulled away and smiled at Harry. His eyes had a strange glint, but his smile was genuine.

"Come on. I have something to show you." Harry nodded and followed Draco to a place in the dungeons he had never seen. Draco then opened a small door and Harry went in. Draco closed and locked the door. He turned to Harry and captured his lips. Harry ran his finger's through the blonde hair and arched into the slightly taller boy. Draco smiled against his lips and ran his hands over Harry's back. Soon, he had slipped his hands under Harry's white shirt. Harry had attempted to pull off Draco's shirt, but Draco took his wrists and led his hands in the front anyway. He shook his head and Harry just felt Draco's toned chest and figured he didn't want his shirt off for some stupid reason. So he settled with what he had.

After a while, Draco had led Harry to the wall and held him there with all his weight. Harry was too wrapped up in kissing Draco that he didn't realize he had pulled out his wand. He waved it and Harry's hands flew from under Draco's shirt to behind his back. Ropes bound them and Harry pulled away.

"Draco?" he asked a little worried. Draco just smirked and pressed his lips on Harry once more. Harry turned away though. "Untie me Drake." he whined. He squirmed against the ropes, but Draco pushed his shoulders hard against the wall. His knuckles scraped the stone and he groaned a little.

"No." Draco said simply. Instead, he wrapped a hand around his neck and squeezed it hard. Harry arched into him and pleaded with his eyes. Draco just tut-tuted at him and slid his hands to the top button on Harry's shirt. He slowly undid the top button. Harry swallowed and tried to look down. Instead of letting him see, Draco bit Harry's neck gently to make him look up. Harry surrendered to Draco.

The blonde flicked the tip of his tongue along Harry's neck as he inched down to the buttons again. This time Harry did not struggle as Draco undid each button with his teeth. He ran his tongue down Harry's chest until each button was undone. He then stood again and drew his cold fingers along Harry's chest to make him shiver. Harry's eyes were closed in agony. However they snapped open when Draco took his sharp nails and clawed under Harry's ribcage.

"Ow!" He cried indignantly. Draco only smirked.

"That's for earlier." This too. he added. Harry's eyes went wide as he reached in his pocket and drew out a pocked knife. He slid it open and smirked evilly. Harry was sweating now. He had no idea what Draco was up to.

.,.,.,.,.,  
You like? Please review. Tons written, just tell me if I should add. Right now I gotta go, but I'll add later if you guys like.


	2. The first cut is the deepest

Hey! I just got back from a weekend vacation :)

Tons of thanks to my reviewers! Your names are listed in my profile because we can no longer communicate via chapters. :( Very sorry guys!  
But seriously, thanks! It keeps me goin:)

Ok. heres some more! I have Tons written, so just let me know what you think!

Remember, abuse, cutting.

OK! The babbles done, enjoy! ;)  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Harry gasped a little when Draco spun him around on the wall. Harry tried to get free, but Draco pressed his upper right arm against Harry's holding him down. He held Harry's tied together wrists in his left hand to keep them still. Harry pressed his forehead on the stone wall to brace himself for whatever Draco had up his sleeve. He bit his lip when he felt the blade press in-between his right thumb and index finger. Draco made a half inch cut toward the back of Harry's hand.

Not a moment after, it was done. Draco turned Harry around again and put the knife back in his pocket. He pulled out his wand and waved it. Harry was free of the ropes and instantly pulled his hand into view. Draco touched it with the tip of his wand and the cut healed into a scar.

"I want that visible at all times." Draco ordered. "If you try to hide it, you'll be sorry. That means you are mine now." He said seriously. Not angrily or evilly, just serious. Harry nodded and fingered the new scar. He was so confused right now. What was with Draco!

His thoughts were cut short however when Draco's lips pressed on his. He melted into the familiar partner and forgot all about his worries. A few minutes later, Harry was grinning bashfully at Draco and pulled his shirt on. Draco laughed at Harry's shyness. He was so nieve. Harry pecked him on the lips and left the room.

Later that night when Harry came back to the common room, Hermione and Ron were sitting doing their homework. Well, Ron was just kind of doodling on his essays.

"'Bout time you got back mate." Ron said grinning up from his mindless artwork. Harry grinned. He straightened his glasses and joined Ron on the couch.

"Nice essay." he joked. Ron just shrugged.

"Yeah, well who cares. I'm exhausted lets go to bed." Harry agreed and followed Ron upstairs. At the top, Ron turned around.

"Aw, I forgot my book on the table."

"I'll get it. Be back in a minute." Harry offered. Ron smiled and headed in the room.

Harry jumped down the last few steps and paraded over to Hermione.

"Seen Ron's book?" He asked Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Over there." She pointed. Harry reached out to get it and Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Harry, what did you do?" Harry tensed when he saw her eyes on his scar.

"Oh nothing. Just Quidditch." He lied. She pulled out her wand.

"Here I'll fix it for you."

"No!" Harry injected. She looked up oddly.

"Sorry. Too late. Why'd you want the scar?" she asked apologetically. Harry thought fast. He plastered on a grateful smile that fooled her.

"Oh, I had just grown accustomed to seeing it. Thanks Mione!" She nodded and went back to her work. Harry grabbed Ron's book and ran back upstairs.

"Night!"

"Night!" They exchanged. Outside the bedroom door though, Harry stopped. He sank along the wall and looked at his smooth hand.

_No! No no no! I can't believe she did that! Now what will Draco do?_ He thought panicked. He told himself to calm down and that Draco wouldn't mind too much. He nodded to assure himself and went in his room. Ron was already snoring as were Dean and Seamus. Neville was muttering in his sleep and Harry decided to join them. He lay Ron's book by his bed and crawled into his own. Soon sleep took over his worry.

.,.,.,.,.,.  
DUN DUN DUN! Ahh! What's going to happen to poor Harry! Draco's not gonna be happy...


	3. The silver eyes see all

Hiya this is kinda a short chappie.

Thanks to my reviewers. (Im being subtle -.o heehee) You guys all rock. Yeah Apparently Im not allowed to talk to you individually. I guess someone already got banned for doing that. So I'll settle with subtle. ;D

Ok. um, enjoy! Theres tons to come! Just lemmie know what you think!  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The next day went by without incident. He felt Draco's silver eyes on him a few times during the day, but he avoided his gaze. Finally in Potions, he could avoid it no longer. He felt Draco's gaze on him the whole hour. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Draco's eyes trail him and felt his gaze land on the now smooth hand. Harry felt his eyes go cold and glare at him. He focused on the front of the class to avoid the feel of Draco's steely eyes. The greasy Potion's master especially hated him, but now more then ever for hooking up with his favourite student. So when he saw Harry's attention on his he glared.

"Five points from Gryffindor for faking paying attention Potter!" he snarled.

"What! But- Professor- I"

"Five more for stuttering like a fool! Now pay attention!" he hissed turning to his blackboard. Harry seethed in his seat and avoided eye contact with anyone the entire hour. At last, the class was dismissed and Harry fell in line with the students leaving. Being as they were public, no one was surprised to see Draco come over to Harry and grab his shoulders to slow him down. They either smirked, laughed or ignored them when Draco kissed Harry's cheek making him blush.

"Come with me Harry?" Draco asked earning a few more grins and looks. Harry blushed further and nodded with the nieve look he often had around Draco. Draco smiled and slipped his hand in Harry's. He led Harry to the same, empty, cold, stone room as last night and locked the door behind him.

"Harry. What did I say last night?" It was more of a statement, but Harry answered anyway.

"Not to make the scar disappear. But Draco-" Draco silenced him with a kiss. Soon, Harry's shirt was off again and his wrists were tied tight behind his back. Draco drove him into the wall and his elbows scraped up on the stone. "Draco! Hermione saw and made the scar go away! I couldn't help it!" Draco just shook his head and pulled out his little green pocket knife again. Once more, he opened the blade and spun Harry around. This time Harry didn't struggle though. He just pushed his forehead against the stone to brace himself again. Seeing this, Draco didn't hold Harry down. Instead, he pulled his hands close and brought the blade down.

Harry let out a gasp and tried to move but was restrained immediately. Draco placed the knife at Harry's wrist this time. He made a shallow, inch long cut across it. Harry let out a little whine and Draco spun him around. He had slit the ropes so Harry's hands were free.

"Draco!" he whined looking at his wrist. Draco put his lips to Harry's though and murmured.

"Shh. I'm sorry, but I had to punish you." Harry didn't understand in the slightest, but again lost control when Draco's tongue twirled with his own. Draco brought his wand out and cleaned up the blood so only a scab was left on Harry's wrist and no trace remained anywhere else.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
Aww! Poor Harry. How far will Draco take it? How far will Harry let him?


	4. The prank's on you

Hi! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!  
Poor Harry! Draco is being a bully, and Harry has no idea why! Whenever will ends tie together!  
Lots to come! Thanks for your support!

Thanks mucho guys! Keep reading and replying! It keeps me happy:)  
Enjoy!  
.,.,.,.,.,,

After a while, Harry brought his hands around Draco's neck and loosened his tie. It fell to the floor unnoticed by the blonde. He was occupied running his hands on Harry's back and chest making him shiver. However, the second Harry touched the top button on Draco's shirt, Draco pulled back. He glared at Harry for a second before slapping him HARD.

_THWACK_! echoed all around the stone room. Tears stung Harry's eyes and he trembled. Draco reached out gently to Harry, but he pulled away afraid.

"Harry..." he whispered. Harry turned away and tried to keep the tears from coming out his eyes. He could sort of understand the knife thing, but why would Draco hit him! HIM of all people? He tensed when a soft hand laid on his shoulder. Draco's mouth was so close to his ear, his lips tickled Harry with his warm breath. "I'm sorry Harry, but I said no." he stated clearly yet hardly audible. Harry only nodded and turned to meet Draco's lips. Once again, he hated himself for melting into Draco like nothing had happened.

Soon, all was forgotten, and Harry was on his way out of the stone room once more. Upon arrival to the common room, Ron and Hermione gasped. They jumped up and ran to him.

"Harry! What on earth happened?" Hermione asked gazing at his cheek. Ron nodded.

"Looks almost like you got punched in the face! You get in a row with someone?" he asked. Hermione looked like a light bulb went on in her head but she ignored it.

"I'm fine guys. I just fell to one of Peeves' traps. I ended up falling and smashing my face on the floor. I'm all right though." They both smiled as Harry grinned at his stupidity, and they headed off to bed. Harry went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. His cheek was red and swollen. Tinges of purples and yellow could be seen where bruising began. His eyes watered and he tore himself from the mirror. He flopped into his bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, Harry headed down to the common room to meet his friends. Several gasps made him know that his cheek was terrible condition. Hermione caught his arm and pulled him over.

"You need to go see Madam Pomphrey." she said strictly. Your cheek is a right horrible state. "You need her to heal it." Harry nodded and detoured to the Hospital wing on the way to breakfast. As soon as the doors flew open, Madam Pomphrey gasped at him.

"Mr. Potter! What on earth happened?" She demanded. Harry retold his story of Peeves' pranking to her dislike. She nodded curtly and fixed his cheek with a wave of her wand. Harry thanked her and headed to his first class.

"Harry, is it true? Did you really get in a fight?" Neville asked him from the seat in Arithmancy next to his.

"No Neville. I just fell." Harry stated monotone. Neville looked glad. He turned his attention to the work and Harry soon did the same.

After all his classes, Draco met him yet again.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Awww! Poor Harry! What's going on! Draco! What's with you?


	5. The cold blood will fall

Hey! Wow! I come back this morning to like six new reviews! You guys ROCK! I love you:):):)  
I know its tonight now, but since this morning (above) ive had more reviews. YOU GUYS ALL RULE! I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU! heehee. makes my day when people like this stuff.  
Yes poor harry. Hermione will find out soon relax! heehee. Yeah cliffies are fun when i write em:) poor harry.

ok. no more sappyness. enjoy!  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Come on Harry, we're going somewhere else tonight." Harry looked puzzled and agreed. Draco led him out on the grounds and to the whomping willow. When they had made their way in the hole, Draco led Harry to the shrieking shack. The raven-haired boy followed up the creaking stairs to a dusty, cold, open room. The boards were gapped enough to let wind blow through them from outside. Draco closed the door-to not much effect, and rounded on Harry.

Harry took a step back and Draco backhanded him on the other cheek from last night. Harry staggered backward but didn't fall. He reached up and gingerly touched the fast swelling cheek. He could taste the bitter blood dripping in his mouth from his lip. He cringed a little as he touched his blackening eye.

"What were you thinking!" Draco demanded in a hurt voice. Harry gaped at him.

"What?"

"You didn't heal your cheek last night so people saw." he stated. Harry's eyes watered. He licked away more blood and glared at Draco.

"How was I supposed to know! You didn't want me to heal the cut!" he protested.

"Well, if you let some people see, rumors start! And THEN you got it healed!" Harry gaped at his anger.

"I thought you didn't want it healed!" he protested with tears brimming his eyes. Draco groaned in frustration.

"Well what's the point of healing it if people have already seen it! Just pick! Heal, or don't heal!" he shouted. Harry looked down and nodded angrily. Draco stepped forward and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I'm sorry I hit you Harry. That was uncalled for. Forgive me?" He asked innocently. Harry avoided his eyes but nodded. He could feel the blood dripping down his chin but ignored it. "I still have to punish you Harry." Draco said gently. Harry's eyes snapped up.

"What! No! That was. When you hit me." He growled. Draco shook his head.

"No, that was anger and you forgave me for it." He went to take off Harry's shirt, but he was being insolent and stepped away glaring.

"No Draco." Draco sighed. He stepped forward and kicked Harry in the shin just hard enough to leave a mark. Harry winced a little but didn't back away. Draco was taller by about an inch or two, so when he stepped forward, he loomed over Harry. He pulled out his wand and flicked it gracefully. Harry's shirt flew off and his hands were again bound. This time he didn't turn around though. He stood angrily looking to Draco. Draco knew he was stronger and simply turned Harry around. In the middle of the cold, gusty, creaking room, Draco held the struggling Harry tight. He brandished his knife across Harry's wrists. This time both of them and more than once. Harry was getting weaker. Soon, he stopped struggling and Draco made a long, slow, deep cut on one arm. Harry moaned in pain and fell to the floor. Draco cleaned the blood and made the cuts scab over. He put Harry's shirt back on and kissed him. Harry didn't kiss back at first, but then he gave in and enjoyed himself. Draco licked the blood from Harry's lip and smiled into his mouth. Harry never noticed. He was growing weak and focusing on nothing much at all.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
i didnt want to go to bed, so more story for you!

AHH Harry!  
We will find out why draco is this way in a while, but just torture for now. Poor readers. and poor harry.  
heehee.


	6. The newest piece of the puzzle

This one's kinda short, but oh well.

Thanks so much to my reviewers! It makes me feel loved. :) Sorry i didn't add yesterday. Band camp started. I gotta leave again in a little while, but I'm adding anyway.  
-Ha! Teeny-boppers. thats a funny word...s. I know the grammar might not be the best, or the punctuation, but I try. lol. Haha. my hobby' . What about your hobby? does your mommy know you're reading this stuff? ;D lol.  
-yeah, we'll find out what's with draco soon enough. But, poor harry.  
-glad to know you all like it!  
-heehee that was my way of subtly' conversing with the reviewers. ;)

Thanks guys! Love the reviews!

On with the story!  
More from my sick and twisted little mind.  
Enjoy:D  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Eventually, Harry grew too weak and passed out from blood loss. Draco picked him up with ease and carried him back to Hogwarts. It was pitch black out. By the time he got to the Gryffindor common room, he knew it was safe to knock because the only one that would be awake would be mudblood granger.

"Hey Granger, Open up!" he called banging on the portrait. The door opened and a surprised and sleepy looking Hermione stood pajama clad, crossing her arms.

"Malfoy." She addressed. Her look instantly changed to worry when she saw Harry in his arms. "Malfoy! What happened? Is he ok?" she fussed. He nodded.

"Relax." he fought off the urge to call her mudblood. Harry made him promise not to. "He fell asleep is all."

"Why is he all dusty? What did you do to him? His face is bruised again! And why?" She asked suspiciously.

"He jumped in a bucked of jelly and wanted a change. I threw him out a window. And his face is bloodied and bruised because he went for a walk in Trollville!" he shouted sarcastically. "Mind your own business." he snapped. "Take Harry so I can get some sleep." Hermione nodded still suspiciously and gently took Harry from his arms. She instantly knew he was too light. Anyone could see he was skinny, but still. _Damn Dursleys._ She thought. She closed he door and carried Harry to his room.

"Harry, You're so pale. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." she whispered. She laid him in his bed and kissed his forehead in a motherly manor. "Please be safe. You know you can come to me." With that she left the room in silence.

The weeks following the first two incidents seemed more normal. Harry always came back late, but with love bites on his neck. No more bruises showed up on his face, but he always wore long-sleeved shirts and pants, so he could be concealing anything. He was also dreadfully pale most of the time. He seemed tired a lot and out of focus. He sometimes seemed jumpy and other times a little bit too calm. Many times Harry would come into lunch late with Malfoy. Most people didn't think anything of it. Hermione however noticed that it was always Harry that held a fake smile and always Malfoy who held his head high.

One night, the only two left in the common room were Harry and Hermione. She decided enough was enough. Harry hadn't said a word all day. She had to find out if he was ok.

"Harry, that's enough of this. What's going on? Don't say nothing because we both know it's not true." Harry looked into her eyes with pain and longing for help. She knew he wanted to tell someone but couldn't. "Harry, I guarantee if you tell me you'll feel better." He nodded and began to roll up his sleeves. _Well, that was surprisingly easy._ Hermione thought. It must have been eating away at him. "I do hope it's not serious-" she cut off in thought with a gasp.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
AHH ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFIE!  
But Hermione's here now. lol.  
Poor harry. good thing hermione is smart...


	7. The question's answers

YAY! I'm alive! So sorry I haven't added! As much as I hate to admit it, I've been a tad ill. my nose is still stuffy, but I think I'm ok! lol.

YAY! IM SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Yes! Slash addicts unite! Lol.  
Thanks again to my many reviewers! I feel so loved! Therefore as reward, I'll post although I'm ill:):) Also, it is a longer chapter I think:) Hoorah!

More twisted ramblings!  
Enjoy!  
.,.,.,.,.,.,

"H-Harry!" she whispered. She reached out her fingers and touched his arms lightly. They were covered in cuts and scars. Lines of all lengths and depth littered his skin. His left arm even had DRACO carved jaggedly into it and the right, MALFOY. His forearms were covered as were his palms. Harry let a tear flow down his cheek. "Harry, are you cutting because he hits you!" she whispered. His eyes went wide, but he shook his head. Hermione being a genius, figured it out so he didn't have to say it.

"He did it, didn't he Harry?" Harry nodded silently looking down. "What does he do to you Harry?" she asked in shocked awe. Harry looked around and silently took off his shirt. If Hermione were a normal girl, she would ogle at his toned chest and stomach. But being a concerned friend, She saw the marks first. Bruises of all kinds and colours littered his skin. His elbows and knuckles were scraped raw, as was his back and shoulders. His wrists had rope burn all the way around them. Hermione dared to reach out and finger a bite mark on Harry's left shoulder. This was no love bite. This was a teeth-sinking bite meant to cause pain. Her stomach flipped and tightened in a sick knot.

Harry, still looking down, Threw his shirt back on and removed his pants. Hermione ignored the red shimmery boxers and gasped in tears at his legs. His knees were rug burned and his legs were bruised. Each mark looked the same. Like he had been kicked. The bruised curves stuck out on his dreadfully pale skin. He raised his pants again and looked into Hermione's eyes silently pleading for help.

"Harry, if you tell someone, they'll make it stop. I know you're not supposed to, but you really should." she said gently. Harry looked down.

"I told you." he stated simply. She threw her arms around him gingerly and he smiled into her shoulder. After a while, they were both sitting on the couch in a comfortable silence. Harry knew she wanted to know, so he told her.

"Every time I meet him," he started in a scratchy voice. "He hits me first. Then he kisses me and asks me to forgive him. If I don't he just kisses me until I do. I can't help it." Hermione nodded in sympathy. "If I do forgive him-rather when I do, he moves on. He tells me to take off my shirt. I do because it'll be worse if I don't." he said quietly.

"Once that's done, he binds my hands behind my back. Then he turns me around and cuts my arms. He says it's to punish me; I deserve it. If I struggle, he'll either hit me or cut more. Most of the time both. Then after that, he makes the blood go away and kisses me again. If I struggle, he backs me into the wall. If I don't, he'll take off the ropes. I usually try to not give in, but I always do. I just can't help it..." he trailed off.

"But, what does he punish you for?" Hermione asked a little shyly.

"Everything. For being weak, for acting up, for giving him attitude, for struggling, for letting my marks show, for disappearing any marks, for telling..." Harry said the last two quietly and trailed off. Hermione stifled a gasp. A tear ran down her pink cheek and she gazed at him.

"Oh my gosh Harry. I'm so sorry." she breathed. He smiled.

"Don't be. It doesn't matter anyway. He always finds something even if I'm perfect. He'll make up some excuse." Hermione brought his worn knuckles to her lips and kissed them gently in support and apology.

Harry smirked a little. "I know you want to know. Why not just ask?" She blushed and looked away. He tipped her chin back to him and smiled. "It's ok. It's in the past anyway." She nodded and voiced the concern eating away at her mind.

"Why did he... carve his name?" she asked timidly. Harry bit his lip for a second. He knew she would ask. She was about to apologize, thinking she said the wrong thing.

"It was last Sunday I think..."  
.,.,.,.,.,.,

AHHH! He did! He told Hermione! Can she help him?

DUNDUNDUN Flashback timeeeeeeeeee...

What's gonna happen to Harry now that Herms knows? Is he gonna freak out? Will she let it spill? AHHHHH


	8. The painful memories

SO SO sorry for not adding in a while! I have had band camp and this week school's started. It's crazy! I have band, AP Bio, World Lit Humanities, A Cappella (Basically an honours choir), AP world history, and Pre-calc to top it off. Oi! Only two more years of high school.

Hehe. Now that I am here, i shall reward my patient reviewers with a long chapter. Thank you for staying with me through my laziness!

PLEASE enjoy. lol  
.,.,.,.,.,.,

-_FLASHBACK_-

"Come on Harry!" Draco said happily after dinner had ended. Students laughed and smiled at his eagerness. Harry swallowed and plastered on a grin. Draco took his hand and led him out the Great Doors. Soon they were crossing the quiet grounds to the lake. Under a willow tree they looked out at the dark waters. Draco grinned to Harry and kissed him quickly. Soon he got serious.

"Harry, you rolled your sleeves up today." he said in his lazy drawl. Harry looked around nervously before settling his eyes on the silver ones.

"Sorry, it was too hot in the Great Hall. I was gonna fry." He said innocently.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco scolded while rounding on him. "Shirt." he ordered. Harry rolled his eyes and took off the shirt. He laid it on the wet grass and looked to Draco. Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it at Harry. His raw wrists already recognized the rope and he didn't struggle. "I saw that eye roll." Draco hissed in his ear. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder and looked down as he made three cuts. One shallow, one deep and one long. He put the knife away and picked up his head. He turned Harry around and kissed him.

When the ropes fell to the ground, Harry's hands flew to Draco's neck. His fingers itched to take off his shirt, or even undo one button. He longed to see the pasty skin underneath. The same skin Draco saw every night. He was lost in the kiss and Draco's touches to realize that Draco's hands were traveling lower and lower down his chest. Soon Harry's fingers were tangled in the blonde hair and Draco's lingered near his waistline. Harry ignored it seeing as Draco's hands often rested there before. Tonight however was different.

Draco hooked his slender fingers in the belt loops of Harry's pants and used his thumbs to undo the button. Harry jumped back as he felt the zipper going down. Draco glanced at Harry before trying to capture his lips once more. Harry bent away though.

"Draco!" he shouted still trying to back away. He redid the zipper and button on his jeans and stepped further back. Draco followed however. The playful glint in his eye was gone. A hungry and angry look replaced it.

"What are you doing." It was definitely a statement not menu to be answered. Harry voiced anyway.

"No Draco! I don't want to go that far. I don't want to do anything." Draco stepped forward and punched Harry in the stomach hard enough for him to double over in pain. He twisted him around and pushed him to the ground on his chest. He sent the ropes back to Harry's wrists and bound them so tight his hands turned purple. He sat on Harry's legs with his arms in front of him. He took out the knife and scratched a few warmup lines in Harry's already cut arms. Harry tried not to whimper, but he was going so agonizingly slow, Harry could barely take it. He tried to hold in a shudder, but it passed through him as Draco struck a scarred spot.

Draco evilly smiled when Harry's arms were covered in blood. His wand washed away the blood and Harry's arms were his canvas. He took the time to etch out each letter in his name as slow and deep as possible. To rip through Harry's skin and veins. Harry passed out halfway through DRACO and Draco just chuckled. He revived harry.

"You think you can get out that easy?" He sneered. "NO!" he snarled out. He finished on one arm and moved to the next. Harry couldn't hold in tears any longer. His arms were burning. They were on fire with the pain. His hands had gone numb. He was sure he had lost enough blood to die, as he couldn't see anything. Tears streamed down his face and into his mouth. He could taste the salt which made him more afraid. He couldn't let Draco see him crying or he'd be in more trouble then now. But he couldn't help it. He cried silently. Occasionally, Draco would pause, and plunge his knife back in just to make Harry moan. At last, Draco was done with his torture for Harry. He stood Harry up although he couldn't support his weight and his legs were like jelly. Draco held him by the shoulders and cut the binds. Harry's arms fell to his sides and he still couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He could barely breathe. He had no conscious of where his body was. Suddenly Draco shot a spell at him and he was up and ready. Sound flooded in his ringing ears and light burst in. He blinked to focus. He could see Draco. His arms were still on fire.

"I brought you up to attention so you could see this." He lifted Harry's arms in front of him. He took a second to focus groggily. When he did he could have screamed- if he had the energy. "You're mine now. You WILL do as I say and what I want. You're mine..." The words echoed in his head as the spell wore off and he went cold.

-_END FLASHBACK_-

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
DUNDUNDUNNNNNNN Muahaha. Theres more of course! Please continue reading my work! I really love it! Hope you like the flashback addition! More to come.

Thanks again!


	9. The unexpected voice

ACK! So sorry I haven't added in like forever! I love you all who came back!

So! We had three home games in a row for football. That means that in three weeks our band (me) learned three half-time shows. It was crazy. I had band practice like every other night. lol  
What else... I dropped an AP class. So now i have advanced Bio instead of AP. I figured there's enough on my plate as it is.  
Drama club! We're doing a haunted house for halloween (the BEST holiday!) how cool is that:) Im so excited.  
GASP! I made honours choir in the try outs too! I have to go to a state tryout later in october i think. wish me luck!  
Um... I think that's it for now. lol.

WOO Besides my life. lol

THANKS SO MUCH TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS WHO STUCK WITH ME THROUGH MY LONG VOIDS!  
THANKS TO ALL THE NEW REVIEWERS TOO! LOVE TO KNOW STUFF'S GETTING READ AND ENJOYED!

On to the story!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Then I woke up in Draco's bed and my arms were bandaged. He gave me potions and nursed me back to health. Once I was better, he took off the bandages and made me look at them. He said he wasn't going to cut my arms for a week, just so it would have a chance to scar. He made me take off my pants though. He made one long cut on each thigh to punish me for not letting him do what he wanted earlier. From then on he just took to hitting me and smacking me around." He whispered. Hermione was crying and hugging her knees.

"Tomorrow is Saturday Harry!" she choked out between sobs. Harry patted her back gently.

"I know." He muttered. She suddenly perked up. Out of no where she up and left. Harry dropped his jaw and stared after her, assuming she was off to the library. She poked her head back in the Common Room as soon as Harry stood up.

"Stay here Harry. Don't leave Gryffindor territory until I come back, no matter what." Harry was confused but nodded. Soon as she left, Harry ran up and got his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map. He went back in front of the fire and opened the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he whispered, tapping it with his wand. He folded the cloak over himself and was safely unseen. He watched the map and found Hermione. She was headed in a beeline for the library. He watched as she walked around and then left. He assumed she was gathering books. She headed back to the Common Room and stopped short. Harry's breath caught. She must have heard footsteps, because headed in the direction was Blaise Zabini. Harry watched in horror as she backed against a wall. Probably hiding in a shadow. He stepped forward and stopped in front of her. She stepped away from the wall. All the while, Harry was thinking, _Run Hermione, Run!_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

END! MUAHAHAHAHA

No. I won't do that. lol. You've been patient. Here's your reward.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Harry gaped as the two just stood there. The two little labels remained still for the longest time. This was either good or bad. Either they were talking, or they were fighting. Harry swallowed and hoped for the best. After what felt like forever, the set began to walk toward the Gryffindor Room. Harry was glad he had his cloak. He walked to the portrait. He could head footsteps down the halls.

"Mischief managed." he whispered to the map before storing it.

"Lion's mane." Harry heard Hermione announce to the portrait. He quickly stowed his cloak in his pocket as the door swung open.

"What's he doing here?" Harry snarled. The dark-haired Slytherin took a step back. He did not want to be caught in Potter's wrath. Hermione stepped between them.

"He knows something I think you should know. I think he can help." she said carefully. Harry went a little panicked.

"About what? Did you tell him?" he shot. She shook her head gently.

"He knows Harry. Let him tell you." Harry was scared. No one was supposed to know and now two people did? One of them being Draco's friend. Harry stood glaring silently as Blaise looked to his feet. His voice was low and unnatural when he spoke. Almost as if he was trying not to cry, his voice cracked.

"I know you don't trust me, and you probably won't believe me, but I can help you." Harry remained silent. "I-I know what he does to you Harry." Harry closed his eyes for a second. He remained silent. "I saw what he did." Blaise said gently. His voice was calm again and he looked into Harry's eyes. His pale blue eyes shone with truth and tears into Harry's softening emerald ones.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

There. Not a cliffie, just... a sort of cliffie. I didn't leave you hangin', but you're dangerously close to the edge. lol

Review?

I posted a new little H/D oneshot, sweet, weak-slash. its a cute little story about night and snow. Read and let me know what you think! Not my best work, but maybe you'll think differently!

Well, till later!


	10. The truth is out

OMG! Hi!

Thanks soooo much to my faithful readers and reviewers! Thanks for sticking with this and coming back, even after a three months pause! I promise, I won't wait that long again!

Well, I've been bad. I posted like three or four oneshots before updating this. -cough-you should check them out-cough-. ;) So, as my humble apology, I'll make this chappie long. :)

Well, enjoy!  
Oh, BTW, if you were wondering why Blaise and 'Mione were friendly, I don't have an answer for you besides, it's my story and I say so :):)

**RECAP**

_"I-I know what he does to you Harry." Harry closed his eyes for a second. He remained silent. "I saw what he did." Blaise said gently. His voice was calm again and he looked into Harry's eyes. His pale blue eyes shone with truth and tears into Harry's softening emerald ones._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"How?" was all Harry said. He never uncrossed his arms. Blaise was sure it was because he didn't trust him.

"I went to follow you guys out on the grounds one night not too long ago. I needed to get Malfoy for something or other. I went to the lake where I figured I'd find you snogging. Instead, I saw him pinning you down and cutting you. My eyes were glued on you guys. I was right there. I saw you pass out and be brought back, I saw the ground dyed red from you blood, I saw you covered in it, I saw Malfoy covered in it, and not caring. I just tore myself away and ran. I didn't look back. I just turned around and ran into the castle." He finished sadly. His voice went low and broke again halfway through but now he was calming himself.

Harry had moved to the couch and sat with Hermione and Blaise on either side. He laid his head back and looked to the ceiling. "No... you're not supposed to know. If Draco finds out I'm going to-" Blaise stopped him.

"He's got it coming to him. Harry, we're gonna help you so he can never lay a finger on you again." he said seriously. He looked directly into Harry's eyes and Harry saw genuine caring.

"Why do you care so much?" Harry asked out of curiosity, not to mention with a bite of anger. Blaise used his Slytherin defiance and acted cool.

"He tried to pull the knife on me once. I wouldn't listen to him. We were at his house and we were probably... eleven, twelve? I don't know, first year. But, we were in one of his rooms and he wanted me to do something with him. Probably go steal something, or play a trick on someone. I usually love that stuff, but whatever he wanted was way mean, even for me. So I refused to do it."

"What was it?" Hermione asked gently. Blaise shrugged.

"Can't remember. But I know whatever it was it was bad. Anyway, I refused to do it and he got mad. He threatened me and pulled out his knife. I just got right in his face. I told him he can't touch me with it. I looked right in his eyes and told him I'm not scared. I said I'd tell my dad on him if he touched me. He knew I'd do it too so he dropped it." Blaise stated with pride. Harry looked away.

"What's wrong Harry?" Blaise asked. Harry just let his eyes water and mumbled, "I can't say that. It's not like I have parents. I'd never be strong enough anyway." Blaise just left it alone as Hermione spoke.

"But Harry, just because you didn't stand up to him doesn't mean you aren't strong! You told me! And Blaise knows! So now we can help protect you! And don't you start with the feeling sorry for yourself again." Harry snapped around to face her.

"Well, you've got parents to speak for, haven't you! By the way, I did stick up to him! I stood up to him before. I fought him before and he overpowered me!" Blaise spoke up again, trying to get off the topic of Harry's parents.

"But have you ever fought with help?" Harry thought for a second.

"But how can you guys help me?" he asked dejectedly. Hermione popped in again.

"Let us worry about that. Just know we'll keep you safe." Harry smiled and hugged her. He looked over to Blaise, who looked very uncomfortable. Harry laughed.

"Don't worry." He paused a moment. "You're cool, you know that? Thanks for you help." Blaise smiled and shook his hand. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you friends with Draco if you don't like him?" Blaise shrugged cooly.

"Draco is my friend. Draco tells me his secrets and comes to me when he needs help. He's there when I need him and we can just hang out sometimes. However, Draco's father beat 'Draco' out of him by first year. Now he's Malfoy. Malfoy is snobby and demanding. Malfoy is rude and hides his secrets. He is cold and I can't tell him anything. He doesn't deserve my respect." Harry scoffed. He didn't believe Draco was actually abused. If someone was hurt, they'd know what it feels like and wouldn't hurt others.

"I don't believe it at all." Harry said angrily. Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Believe it. He always told me about his father's abuse, at least until he cut off from me. When we were little, he could come to me with angry tears in his eyes and tell me Lucius hit him. When he was seven, his father used the Crutacius on him." Blaise said darkly.

"_Seven?_" Hermione breathed disbelievingly. Blaise nodded sadly.

"Seven and he was fair game to the unforgivables in his father's eyes. He was being taught to be '_strong_'." He said matter-of-factly. "But, since his eighth birthday, he was introduced to the chambers." Blaise choked out. Harry and Hermione didn't understand, but they nodded anyway. Blaise rolled his eyes. He calmed down for a second before continuing. "I know you don't understand. Maybe I shouldn't tell you. You shouldn't know anyway." Both Gryffindors nodded sympathetically, although they felt cheated and taunted now. "But I'll tell you anyway."

"Listen. The chambers are where Lucius holds his torture weapons- you know, whips, chains, shackles, the works." Blaise said quietly. "So... the chambers... since he was eight. And he still came to me. He would come over in the middle of the night saying he snuck out. He would show me the marks from the day and I would help him heal them since he was usually too weak to do it himself."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I could end it here. But I feel bad for leaving you for so long. So I'll keep going.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"The marks..." Harry trailed off in an astonished voice.

"You've seen them?" Blaise asked sadly. Harry shook his head.

"I couldn't figure out why he wouldn't let me take off his shirt. He got me a few times for trying." Harry muttered. Blaise nodded.

"He won't let anyone see. The last thing I remember him telling me was he couldn't tell anyone or he'd be in big trouble. Then he just... changed." Harry agreed in sympathy. Hermione spoke again, though tearfully.

"So... so the knife incident was after he changed. Which means..." She trailed off.

"He wasn't always an evil little wanker." Blaise finished laughing bitterly. The trio sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Blaise volunteered information again.

"I saw once..." Harry and Hermione looked up at him awaiting an explanation. "When we were ten. He was in the 'cut-off-from-the-world' stage. We were messing around in his room and his father called him. He said he'd be back in a minute. He told me to stay there and not leave. I agreed, but of course followed anyway." he grinned a little. Harry smiled and Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. Soon Blaise's smile fell though. "Well, I crept along in the shadows. I followed as he went into the living room with his head held high. I peeked in the door to see. Lucius was standing over Draco and leaning on that creepy cane of his."

"Well, he started yelling at Draco for something he didn't do. Draco tried to protest and Lucius backhanded him. Draco fell to the floor and Lucius demanded he get up. Draco stood really fast and looked angrily up to his father, but he held his tongue. Lucius kept yelling at him. Occasionally Draco would nod and apologize but Lucius ignored it all. After a few minutes more, Lucius ordered him to take off his shirt. Draco looked a little scared, but he did it anyway. His father pointed to a wall and Draco turned around. He walked over to the wall. I saw the face he made. Almost like he was expecting something more unpredictable. Lucky his father didn't see though." Blaise commented. "He... he pressed his fists and forehead on the wall, probably to brace himself. His father strutted over and flicked his cane at Draco. He just stood against the wall and waited. Lucius caned him about fifteen times anywhere between his thighs and the top of his back."

Hermione was teary eyed again and Harry was biting his lip.

"He stayed standing though. And he never once made a sound. But as soon as Lucius left the room, Draco slid down the wall and fell to the floor. He just sat there still and breathing hard. I left and went back to the room. When he came back I had plastered on a face like, 'What took you so long?' he just muttered and apology. Thing was, he looked like nothing had happened. He came strutting in and nothing looked wrong. His shirt covered him again and if I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it. He just said in his same lazy drawl as always, 'What do you wanna do now?' and... that's it."

"He never told you?" Harry asked.

"Never." Blaise answered.

.,.,.,.,.,.,  
There. I'm a horrible, sadistic author. Poor Draco. Poor Harry. Poor readers for having to wait so long.

Haha, all the more reason to review! It'll give me some self-esteem and I'll add sooner! haha.  
Laaaaaaaates!


	11. The safety in friends

Hi! I'm so glad you guys like this! The first night I posted the next chapter, 400 reads showed up!

And double thanks to the people who took the time to review! Your names are under my list of reviewers on my profile page! Thanks so much guys!

Well, here's some more in case I don't get a chance to add before Christmas!

Enjoy!  
.,.,.,.,.,.,

"That's terrible. That man should be locked up." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah well, like father, like son." Harry muttered spitefully. Blaise bit his lip for a second before standing up.

"You're leaving already?" Hermione asked. He nodded.

"I've been gone too long. People are gonna wonder." he mumbled. Harry glanced at the clock. It was like 3 30 in the morning.

"You've gotta stay here tonight. I'd feel terrible if you went out this late and something happened."

"Harry, I'm a Slytherin. No one's gonna mess with me. If anyone, it would be some other Slytherin. And I can take them." Harry shook his head though.

"No man, not a good idea." Harry steered him to the third year dorms and into the extra room. "Please stay. I don't want anything to happen to you." Blaise smiled a little.

"You're not gonna like, rape me in the night, are you?" He asked jokingly but a little uncertainly. Harry just laughed.

"No, you're fine mate."

"We're mates now?" he joked while flopping on his bed. "What, so I just tell you my deep dark secrets, and try to save you, and suddenly we're friends?" Harry laughed again.

"I should think so!" Harry said feigning a hurt look. Blaise just shook his head and Harry left across the hall to his own dorm.

Blaise was laying in the small guest room staring at the ceiling decked in red. He was tossing possibilities around in his head. How could he keep Harry safe? How could he stop Malfoy? Was there really anything he could do? Would they be friends afterward? Blaise drifted into a peaceful sleep actually feeling safe under the Gryffindor comforter.

Harry in the other room was mulling similar ideas. Could they really do anything? How had Hermione gotten Blaise here in the first place? Could the dark-haired, olive-skinned boy actually help him pull free from Draco's wrath? Could they actually be friends? Harry too drifted into a sleep. He felt safe for once. He knew his friends were all around him. At least for now.

"Harry wake up." came a groggy grunt from Dean's side of the room. "Owl's at window." Dean mumbled half awake. Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the window. An owl sat and pecked irritably until Harry took the letter.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for letting me stay the night. Turns out there was a gang of seventh year Slyths just waiting for prey. Heard so when I got back. Speaking of, I'm back in my common room and safe. No one asked anything. ;) I left maybe a half hour ago so don't worry. Also, Hermione and I have some ideas. Too risky to share yet. But don't worry. You're gonna be safe soon too._

_-Blaise Z._

"Wassat?" A sleepy Neville asked. Harry just shook his head.

"Nothing Neville. Go back to sleep."

Harry looked back to the clock. 6 49 on a Saturday morning. As much as he wanted to, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He snuck down to his common room and sat in front of the ever blazing fire. He stared into it not noticing the figure in the chair to the left.

"Why are you up so early Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry jumped about a mile.

"Merlin! Oh, there was an owl and I couldn't sleep anymore." Hermione nodded.

"From Blaise." she pointed out. "Me too." They sat peacefully for a few moments.

"Did he tell you we have a few ideas?" Harry nodded and looked to her. "Well, I'll tell you we're going to tell Dumbledore either way." Harry's face fell and he cringed a little.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." She said soothingly. "We were thinking about telling McGonagal too. We were gonna bring Snape in the picture, but decided against it." Harry smiled in gratitude. He _REALLY_ didn't want _Snape_ of all people to know.

"McGonagal would be the best. She'd make him sorry... Although she might send him home." Harry said quietly. Hermione knew exactly what Harry was getting at.

"Then his father wouldn't be at all happy." She said softly.

"Furious." Harry concluded. There was another moment's pause before Hermions nervously spoke again.

"He's going to be expelled Harry..." she said timidly. Harry shot his eyes up.

"Expelled! No! Then he'll be sent home to his father!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hm...

Happy Holidays all!

Review as a gift to me and as a gift to you, I might just add one more chappie! ;-)


	12. The moment has come

Once again, thanks to my fabulous readers, and all my old and new reviewers. Lots of love to ya.

Mmkay. I have nothing to say, no small talk, so enjoy.

.,.,.,.,.,

"But, if we can prove he did this to you, which we can, then we can prove his father did things to him, which we will. Madam Pomphrey can reverse the effects of even the strongest concealment charms and potions. She can show evidence-"

"And get Lucius locked in Azkaban." Harry finished. Hermione nodded.

"But, first we have to go to Dumbledore. Blaise and I. You can't be seen going to him unless you bring Malfoy. I'll tell you when to do that, ok?" Harry agreed and thanked her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Harry, I have to send a letter to Blaise." Harry waved as she left.

About a half hour later, Hermione skipped down the stairs and waved to Harry.

"It'll all be over soon Harry." She left through the portrait hole at top speed and bolted down the halls. Harry didn't need to ask. He knew she was going to so see Blaise. He had _NO_ idea how, but the two had become good friends. But in the process, they were helping Harry, which suited him just fine, so he left it alone.

Around nine o' clock, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Hermione was still no where to be seen and Harry glanced to the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Blaise was gone too. Draco however, met his eyes and smiled at him. He forced a smile back and turned back to Ron's conversation. The morning post swooped overhead and Draco's owl Eagle landed gracefully in front of him. Ron grinned and Harry pulled the letter free.

_Harry,  
Let's go out today. I have some plans.  
Draco Malfoy_

Ron was stifling his laughter desperately. Harry glared at him and he lost it. He choked on his eggs and started coughing in between laughing. Harry thumped him on the back and he quieted down.

"Sorry, but it's quite funny you know." he replied grinning.

"Yes. Hilarious." he replied sarcastically. "Now, I must go. See you later Ron." Ron waved goodbye, still grinning, and turned back to his food.

Harry exited the hall nervously. No sooner had he gotten out, Draco joined his side.

"Why are you ignoring me today?" he asked hurt. Harry shrugged.

"I wasn't." Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I think you were." he pointed out. Harry looked away avoiding the sparkling silver eyes. "Which means you're going to be punished." Harry bit back a retort and nodded nervously.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't notice!" he protested. Draco shoved him into a wall.

"Then pay more attention!" he snarled at him. Harry glared at the floor. He was shaking with rage by now. Soon though, he snapped. He shoved Draco backward with all the strength he could muster. Draco looked a little shocked and a lot mad. He was about to take a step forward to grind Harry into the wall, when Harry growled back, "I don't think so." He turned and bolted down the hall as fast as he could. His robes flying behind him whipped in the air. He pushed himself faster and faster hearing Draco's pounding steps behind him.

_'Please Hermione, Blaise! PLEASE have talked to Dumbledore! Please be ready for me!' _he thought desperately. No sooner had the stone gargoyle come into sight, had he shouted out,_"LEMON DROP!"_ and it sprang aside. By the time he made it to the spiraling staircase, Draco was bounding up it behind him.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Harry just smirked as he thumped on the Headmaster's door. By the time Draco got his hands on Harry, the door opened and they both fell in.

Looking up into the amused old face, they both scrambled to their feet.

"Harry!" came a voice from the other side of the room. Hermione was sitting in a chair by Dumbledore's desk. Blaise had occupied the other and was now jumping up to Draco's side.

"What's up Malfoy?" he asked. Draco smirked to him and shrugged. Harry was glaring though. He jumped over to Hermione and stood behind her like a shield. She smiled up at him.

"It's ok now Harry. You know you have perfect timing?" she whispered. He grinned a little and turned back to glaring at Draco. Dumbledore motioned to the four seats in front of the desk. They sat in order of Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Draco. Dumbledore faced them and turned to Harry.

"I understand there is an issue here." he commented as though it were the weather. Harry glared at him for a second before he looked pointedly at Draco. "Are you aware that if you do not confess this you could be put in prison?" Draco looked confused.

"What are you talking about!" He shouted although he knew indeed and was now death glaring Harry.

"Malfoy, He knows. If you don't tell, you're going to Juvie! You might anyway!" Blaise whispered. Draco paled a little and looked up at Dumbledore. Still he didn't speak.

"I'll tell you the issue!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore held up a hand and Harry quieted.

"I am aware of the issue. I just wish Mr. Malfoy could tell me." Draco looked away. Hermione glanced at him and turned to Harry.

"Show him Harry. Malfoy can't deny when it's in front of his face."

"Excellent suggestion Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said happily. He watched Harry squirm uncomfortably in his seat and shoot a look to Draco- who's eyes were wide.

.,.,.,.,.,.,  
GASP!

Reviews are a **necessary** thing for me to continue. ;-) You know the end is written, it just takes a little R.P., _Review Power._  
Yeah ok, I'm lame. lol.

Haha. Well, check out my other stories! I added some wicked oneshots you should check out. You'll like... I hope. lol. _But I need reviews! **Please!**_ (Ok. I'll stop begging... let's try bribery!) COOKIES WILL BE GIVEN:D


	13. The shirts come off

Ok, this is short, but the next chapter is the **LAST CHAPTER** so I thought I'd make it longer.

Thanks _SOOOOO_ much to my reviewers! I give you all fresh baked cookies from my own oven! What kind do you want? Oatmeal, peanut butter, chocolate or sugar?

Heehee, well, I do have one _smallllllll_ request before I add the next and **LAST** chapter. I request 10 more reviews so it'll be 92. Kuz my goal is to have at least 100 by the end. So please help me get there?

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW POWER! I FEEL ALIVEEEEEEEEE:D

Enjoy. ;-)

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Harry swallowed and looked away. He slid the shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He heard Blaise's sharp intake of breath and Hermione whimpered a little. Draco only glared and bit his lip angrily. Dumbledore's sparkling eyes lost all hint of amusement and were stony. Draco made to rise from his seat and Blaise held him down. Harry noticed this and held his arms out angrily for Dumbledore to see.

"You know what this means Draco?" The old man asked wearily. Draco glared at Harry relentlessly. "It means you are expelled." he stated sadly. "We haven't expelled a student in fifty years." he added. Draco's eyes were wide. He looked deathly scared.

"Just answer me this, why Draco? How could you do something like this?" Dumbledore asked in a deep hurt as though he had killed someone. Draco looked down.

"I-I don't know. Because I can!" He said heatedly.

"That doesn't give you a reason!" Hermione shouted.

"Stay out of this Mudblood! You're lucky it wasn't you in his position! You would have gone down a while ago!" Draco shouted standing now. His fists clenched to his sides.

"Just because you have _unresolved issues_ doesn't mean you can take it out on others!" She yelled now standing like him.

"You miss **PERFECT** have no idea what it's like! If you were me, you would have slit your fucking wrists by now and killed your bloody mudblood self!" he bellowed. Hermione took a step forward, ignoring Harry standing and holding her back.

"If you thought you had it so bad, why not try and make it better! Rather than making others suffer _like you._" Draco's jaw dropped. He stepped right in her face although Blaise was trying to hold him back.

"How do you fucking know about that Mudblood?" He snarled. Her reaction was not what he wanted though. She smirked and backed up.

"Well, well. Look how the mighty have **FALLEN!**" She screamed at him. He glanced to Dumbledore who he had forgotten was still in the room. Hermione gasped and looked to him as well. Her face flushed and her eyes were wide. How could they have forgotten he was there? Draco looked abnormally pale for a moment as well, before bringing back his pure-blood cool. The Headmaster was simply sitting waiting for them to sort it out. Blaise and Harry were panting hard from holding back the angry thirteen year olds.

"Is this true?" Dumbledore asked with no emotion at all. Draco looked scared and glanced back to Hermione. She nodded at him sternly. Surprisingly, he nodded to Dumbledore. He had no intentions to show Dumbeldore, but he looked to Hermione's stern gaze and removed his shirt. Harry gaped at Draco and Blaise looked away. Hermione refused to let her eyes travel down his scarred body. She locked eyes defiantly with Malfoy telling him he did the right thing.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Lucius Malfoy was stepping out of the fireplace. Draco had backed up into Harry's supportive arms and Hermione and Blaise watched him closely. Both still had their shirts off and his father looked outraged. Harry's hands were on the smaller blonde's shoulders holding him safer. His pale hands that had once caused harm to the dark-haired boy, now clung sweating to tan, scarred hands. Harry rubbed his thumbs on Draco's hands soothingly. Even though Draco had hurt him so, he was not going to let Lucius touch him again. Lucius took a step forward and Draco tried to step further back into Harry.

.,.,.,.,.,  
AHHH!

Ok, by now you probably think I'm insane for not having Dumbledore freak out, but next and **LAST** chapter you'll see why. Dumbledore knows what he's doing... sometimes.

Remember, _I NEED REVIEW POWER!_ My goal is 92 before I post the **LAST CHAPTER** so I can reach 100 after it! _PLEASE HELP ME REACH THIS!_ I'll love you forever and make uh... rock candy this time! yum.

Ok, well, thanks for reading. Finale is next!


	14. The end

Thanks so much to my readers and reviewers! I know, I'm terrible and left you hanging. But here is the **last part!** This is the end my friends! You'll have to keep on my alert list and check out my other fics! I have new longer ones yet to come.

Hopefully the end won't disappoint you! Enjoy, and please tell me what you thought? (Nicely!)

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"_I KNEW IT._ You were telling the entire time. It's no wonder you're such a weak little-"

"No! I never told anyone!" Draco protested. Lucius took another step forward.

"Why is Potter bloodied up?" he snarled. Suddenly, Draco's eyes filled with tears and Lucius smirked. "Well done Draco. I never thought you had it in you." he sneered. "Hmm, how alike you two are. Both beaten and _weak._" Draco looked down and Harry squeezed his shoulders tighter. "You see Draco, all you needed was a little _tough love._" He stepped another step closer and Hermione stepped in his way. Blaise joined her side.

"Don't touch him Lucius." Blaise hissed. Lucius only laughed bitterly.

"Zabini! I always told your mother you needed more discipline. And the mudblood. Who would have thought?"

"What you've done is against the law." Hermione growled. He only laughed and reached out to push her aside.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Dumbledore said strictly and firmly. Lucius jumped. Hermione and Blaise stared dead at him so he couldn't get through to the other two. Just then three Ministry officials stepped from the shadows.

"We have all we need Albus. Take him away boys." Two of the large men came and took Lucius by an arm each. They restrained him and flooed to Azkaban. The remaining large man knelt in front of the thirteen-year-olds and spoke gently to the body-guarding ones.

"You guys did well. No telling what would have happened if he had gotten his hands on Draco." Hermione and Blaise nodded and stepped aside. The man looked to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy?" Draco nodded nervously. Harry slid his hands around Draco's waist to keep him calm. "He can never hurt you again. He's going to be locked away for a long time." Draco nodded gratefully.

"I should be too." he mumbled. The man knew what he meant, but decided to see what the blonde had to say.

"How do you figure?"

"I did this to Harry." He said mournfully, stepping away from the battered boy behind him. "I'm no better than him." The man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There are serious consequences for what you did. But what he did, was worse. He hurt a child. He will be locked away for 25 years to life. You're still a minor so this is different. You will probably be expelled from this year in your school. You might be locked away for anywhere from a few months to a few years, depending on Mr. Potter's decision." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Me? Why me?"

"If you want to charge Mr. Malfoy on counts of battery, it is perfectly acceptable. He could be very well arrested and sent to a junior prison." Draco was looking sadly at the floor.

Harry nodded to the man. He pulled Draco closer once more. His breath caught when their skin touched. Draco's heartbeat got faster and he ignored the tiny flush in his cheeks. Harry pulled away and pulled his shirt on over his head. He handed Draco's shirt to him and Draco pulled it on not looking up. Harry laid his hand on Draco's elbow and Draco shuddered. How could Harry still act like that after what he had done?

"Do I have to go with you then?" The man nodded sadly.

"I want to talk to him first." Harry stated. The man looked a little shocked, but agreed. Harry pulled Draco into a corner and spoke in low tones as to not be overheard.

"Why? Why did you help keep me away from him? Even after everything I did to you. How could you forget it so easily?" Draco asked frantically. Harry placed his forehead on Draco's shoulder and sighed.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked sadly. "_NO ONE_ deserves that crap. No one. Not even you. I know what happened to you at home. I don't understand the slightest why you wanted to take it out on me-" He cut off realizing his voice had gotten harsher when Draco tensed. Harry pulled back a little and surveyed the blonde's face. "But," he continued more gently. "If you did it, you must have had a reason of some sort." Draco just looked down and grumbled.

"I guess. Well, no, not really. You thought you were so high-and-mighty. I just wanted to knock down your holier-than-thou attitude. Give the golden boy some scratches. Show him the world isn't made of fine china." He ground out spitefully. Harry was trying to understand.

"But, you know how much hurts when someone you're supposed to love does that to you." Harry said angrily. Draco's eyes watered.

"I know! But-I... I just didn't think. I guess I got caught up in it. You became mine. You were my golden boy. I had to show you that you weren't perfect. I wanted to show you that you weren't always going to be protected." His voice cracked halfway through. Harry knew he was sorry, but he still took a step back anyway.

"You know how sick and twisted that sounds?" he asked in a hurt voice. Draco looked into the flashing emerald eyes and nodded. His own silver eyes glimmered with unshed tears and Harry didn't know what to think. He knew Draco really was sorry, but how could he simply forgive him for all the damage done? His question was answered by the lone tear breaking free from the blonde's eye and running in slow motion down his pale cheek. Harry broke. He gave in knowing Draco honestly was sorry. He saw pure emotion in the metallic eyes. Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him. Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry felt his neck become wet with the silent tears from the boy in his arms.

"Draco, the man wants to take you now." Harry whispered softly. Draco nodded into Harryps shoulder and pulled away. He kept his eyes locked on the floor and followed the man in white to the fireplace. He turned around for one last look.

"I really do love you, you know?" Draco whispered. Harry did nothing to acknowledge this, breaking Draco's heart into a million tiny parts. Just as Draco shot away in the green flames, their eyes met tearfully one last time and even though it was probably too late, Harry whispered, "I know."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Fin

Well? I'm not very good at ending stories, otherwise I'd have more stories posted. :)

Once again I hope you liked it and I thank you all for your reviews!

Um, Read my other stuff, keep a lookout for me, and... that's it.

Till next time.  
-J X


End file.
